Recueil de drabble - SNK
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Petit reccueil de drabble sur le manga SNK.
1. Craquer

**Craquer**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Drabble

**Rating : **PG-13

**Note :** recueil de drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente'

**oOo**

- Caporal Rivaille, que faisons-nous ici ?

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans un coin reculé de leur petite ville, à l'intérieur du mur Rose. Il faisait froid, et même leur cape, signe de leur appartenance au bataillon d'exploration, n'étaient pas assez épaisse pour les réchauffer.

Eren se frotta les mains et souffla dedans. Il observa la démarche fière de son caporal. Dans la posture de Rivaille, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Pourtant, il lui avait dit une fois qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Dégainer le sabre ou non, se battre ou fuir, mais tout cela ne se rapportait qu'aux Titans.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Rivaille montrait une tout autre facette en sa présence. Eren avait découvert qu'en d'autre circonstance, l'homme pouvait se montrer entreprenant sans avoir à réfléchir sur ce qu'il était bien de faire.

Eren écarquilla les yeux quand ils arrivèrent face à une toile de tente plantait dans la neige. Rivaille le poussa à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux, avant de poser voracement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu-là, se demandant lequel allait craquer en premier. Rivaille esquissa un sourire, Eren abandonnant sous ses mains.


	2. Attente

**Attente**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Drabble

**Rating : **PG-13

**oOo**

Gravement épuisait depuis sa dernière mission pendant laquelle il dût se transformer en Titan, Eren avait été dispensait de participer aux suivantes. Mais à l'abri des oreilles, il avait catégoriquement été interdit de remettre un orteil à l'extérieur du mur temps qu'il ne serait pas complètement rétabli.

Rivaille avait été intransigeant. En apparence, Eren avait semblé accepter la nouvelle, mais en réalité, il avait explosé entre les murs de leur chambre privée.

Dans le froid de l'hiver, attendant avec crainte le retour du bataillon, il observait le bonhomme de neige qu'il venait de faire. Il grimaça.

- Il est horrible ! fit une voix en écho avec ses pensées.

Surpris, Eren se tourna pour tomber sur le regard détachait de Rivaille.

- Vous êtes revenus…

- Il y a quelques minutes.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

C'était la question récurrente, le terrorisant à l'idée que Mikasa ou Armin soient mort sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Mais la voix de l'homme le rassura.

- Tout le monde va bien.

Eren soupira, s'emparant de la main de Rivaille. Il fallait pardonner. La vie était trop difficile pour la gâcher aussi facilement. Rivaille dût penser la même chose, car il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres froides.


	3. Chocolat

**Chocolat**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Pairing :** Rivaille/Eren

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Drabble

**Rating : **PG-13

**oOo**

Il dégustait un succulent chocolat au lait. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à en obtenir. Seuls les habitants à l'intérieur du mur Sina avait la possibilité de pouvoir en boire. Eux n'étaient considérés que comme des roturier qui n'avait pas besoin de ce met délicat.

Il y avait goûté une seule et unique fois. Le jour où son père l'avait emmené avec lui à l'extérieur de leur mur de l'époque. Comme tout enfant, il avait adoré, mais plus jamais il n'y avait eu droit.

Emmitouflé dans une couette dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre et un feu de cheminé ronflant à ses pieds, Eren se demandait comment son amant avait fait pour s'en procurer, mais tandis que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait, il laissa sa question en suspend, tournant son visage vers son caporal.

Ce dernier se délesta d'une partie de ses vêtements avant de le rejoindre sous la couette dans le large fauteuil.

- Alors ?

- J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Rivaille esquissa un sourire et enfouis son nez dans le cou d'Eren. Il se tendit, rejetant la tête en arrière, frissonnant sous la bouche de son amant.

- Il y a d'autre chose qui sont aussi très bonnes.

- Pervers, s'amusa Eren.


End file.
